


Dean Winchester does NOT have a daddy kink!

by ArielAquarial



Series: Family of Three [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Babysitter Sam Winchester, Background Sam Winchester, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is a Tease, Christmas Shopping, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frustrated Dean Winchester, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: Dean Winchester was a man of many kinks. He got off on being held down, wearing panties, getting his face fucked, etc…but a daddy kink definitely wasn’t one of them. It was an accident. A slip of the tongue. There was no way he’d live this one down…-------Dean accidentally calls Cas ‘Daddy’ in a public place, and is mortified.





	Dean Winchester does NOT have a daddy kink!

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to be clear that I don’t have a preference for top/bottom with these boys. I DO have a preference for bossy Cas and panty wearing Dean though…

 

Dean Winchester never thought he would be spending his morning arguing with a four-year-old, but here he was…standing in the middle of the kitchen and staring down a little girl with a scowl on his face. He had to remind himself that she was a child and that he needed to have patience with her, but it was so fuckin hard to remember that sometimes.

“Its called hardboiled, sweetie.”

“But I don’t want it cooked.” She perched both hands on her hips and squared her shoulders at him, seconds away from stomping her feet. Which she wouldn’t do, if she knew what was good for her. Feet stomping warranted an automatic timeout in the Novak household. Dean had witnessed it once. Cas and Claire were having a small disagreement, something about her homework assignment for school, and Dean was staying out of it. Cas had very firmly told her no, she couldn’t watch her shows until after her homework was finished, and she had let out a whine, crossed her arms, and stomped her foot. Cas’s gaze hardened into a disapproving frown, her lip wobbled, he told her she was going to time out, and she immediately broke into tears. Dean wanted to rush and hug her, and Cas looked about ready to do the same, but he stood firm and pointed to her timeout chair. She cried for three of the four timeout minutes and then cried once more when Cas gave her a tight hug afterward.

That was one of the first times he had seen Claire cry

Claire was a great kid. Kind and loving, but sensitive. A little too sensitive, if Deans opinion mattered at all. Sometimes, she cried over the simplest things. Her favorite show going on a commercial break? Tears. Something sad happening in a movie? Tears. No one willing to cuddle with her in bed at night? Tears. That one was the most heartbreaking, but once you agreed to cuddle with her, she wouldn’t let you leave without more tears. Dean and Cas sometimes still did it anyway.

“I know what you want, Claire…” he sighed in annoyance. “You want to peel the shell off of it and eat it, right? That’s called a hardboiled egg and it's cooked.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I want it raw.”

“Can it with the attitude, Claire.” He warned with an eyebrow cocked in challenge. “I’ll make you a hardboiled egg, but not if you’re going to act like this.”

“I’ll show you.” she walked up to the fridge and pulled the door open, searching around until she turned back to him with two eggs in her hands. “Like this.”

“You want this?” he asked. “Just like this?”

“Yes.”

“Ok…” he grabbed a bowl and cracked an egg into it, smiling with satisfaction as he presented the raw egg to her. “Here you go, then. Would you like a spoon?”

She stared at the contents of the bowl for a moment. “Listen…” she clapped her hands, leaving her fingers steepled in front of her face. “Let me explain it to you…”

He couldn’t help but laugh at her. It was amazing some of the things she picked up from them. Recently, it was ‘I hate to say this, but…’, and it made Dean laugh every time to hear those adult sayings coming out of her little mouth. “Listen, sweetie…you said that was how you wanted it.” With a smirk, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a spoon. “Eat up.”

She poked at the egg with the spoon and looked up at him for a moment before setting the bowl down next to the sink. “I wanna peel it.”

“I know.” He said slowly. “And its called a hardboiled egg, ok? Just trust me.”

“But I don’t want it cooked.” She continued. “I want it cold.”

“Its gonna have to be cooked.” He nudged her shoulder and pointed at the bar stool. “Go sit over there.”…and away from me.

She turned and began walking to the stool. “Not warm.”

“I _know,_ Claire.” He groaned in annoyance and looked at the hallway door, hoping Cas would walk in and save him. Where was he? They had to leave in thirty minutes and Dean still hadn’t even had the time to do his hair. “I’ll put it in an ice bath for ya, ok?”

He looked at him skeptically. “Will dat cool it down?”

He stared at her, taking a few deep breaths before he bit out an answer. “Yes. Now, I don’t want to hear anything else about eggs.”

She pursed her lips. “Ok, but I’m hungry so you gotta do the eggs fast so I don’t starve...”

Dean had to grit his teeth to stop himself from snapping at her in annoyance. “Why don’t you go and play in your bedroom?”

She opened her mouth and let out a loud groan. “But I want someone to play wif me!”

“You’ll be going over to play with Emma soon, sweetie.” He reminded her. “Can you just go and play alone for 15 minutes while I do your eggs?”

Dean watched as she shuffled off to her room, annoyance clear on her face. As soon as she rounded the corner and was no longer in sight, he braced his forearms on the counter and let out an annoyed moan. How did Cas deal with that kind of attitude? She was already halfway to being a teenager if her sass was anything to go by. He and Cas were guaranteed to have their arms full when she got older.

Of course, that was when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, and warm lips press into the skin just above his neckline. He let out another groan and pushed his body back into Cas’s solid form. “Took you long enough. Coulda used you five minutes ago.”

“I was shaving.” He reminded Dean. “I wanted to be thorough.”

“You don’t have to shave for me, babe.” Dean squirmed until Cas gave him enough room to turn in the man's arms. “You know I like the scruff.”

Cas grinned. “That’s not what you were saying last night after I gave you that beard burn.”

“It was a sensitive area…” he mumbled, his face flush with warmth. “Besides…I wasn’t complaining when you were eating my ass, was I?”

Cas looked predatory as he glanced around the room. As soon as he was sure Claire wasn’t in sight, he leaned in to nibble on Deans ear. “Well, maybe you can return the favor tonight…”

Dean let out a groan and pushed Cas off of him. “Why do you have to get me all worked up? We’re leaving in-” He glanced at the wall clock. “15 minutes…”

Cas shrugged, looking far too pleased with himself. “Where’s the little monster?”

Dean shook his head in annoyance. “I sent her to her room.”

He frowned. “Is she in trouble?”

“No, she was just being…” he trailed off, waving his hand in the air like that explained things.

“A bit much?” Cas finished, always the tactful one. “Difficult?”

He nodded in agreement. “I was trying to tell her about hardboiled eggs. She- well, you know- asks for them raw. I was just trying to tell her that they were called hardboiled, but she…” Dean trailed off with a huff.

“I’ve been fighting that battle for months. I do see where she’s coming from…I usually keep a half carton of hardboiled eggs in the fridge for her to grab. I’ve been lazy about meal prepping though.” Cas looked at the clock. “We have to drop her off soon, if you wanted to hard-boil that egg, you’re running out of time.”

“Shit.” Dean hissed and glared at the clock. Sam would bitch about it if he was late. The man had very graciously volunteered to let Claire stay over for the day while they got some Christmas shopping done. “I got distracted by _somebody…”_

Cas stood off to the side and watched as Dean filled a pot with cold water and put half a dozen eggs inside, ensuring that they were all covered with water. As soon as Dean put the pot on the stovetop and turned it to high, Cas was back and pulling Dean back into his arms. “Thanks for agreeing to come with me. I know how you feel about shopping.”

Dean scoffed, letting Cas back him up until his hips hit the counter. “I just hate shopping for myself, other people are fine. I’m actually fucking awesome at buying gifts. Just you wait…” he grabbed Cas’s belt and pulled his body flush to his. “I’ll get you something so good that you’re never gonna want me to leave.”

Cas leaned in and gave him a languid kiss. “I don’t doubt that.”

“Dean!” Claire yelled from her bedroom. “Is the egg done? Can I come out? I’m bored!”

Cas gave him another short kiss before he pulled back. “I’ll take care of her, let us know when her eggs are done…”

Dean watched him go, his jeans stretching perfectly across his ass. Shaking his head, he turned to the stove and waited for the water to boil.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dean insisted on parking baby at the back of the mall parking lot. “She’s a lady, Cas…we cant have her parked next to minivans and hybrids.”

Cas just shook his head. “I don’t mind the exercise. We wouldn’t want someone to scratch baby, right?”

Dean smiled brightly at his boyfriend and held out his hand for Cas to take. “Fuck yeah, that’s right. God, I love you.”

Cas’s face reddened, and he had to look away. The L word was still very new to them, and Dean loved turning Cas into a blushing mess with just three words. “I love you too…”

They walked into the mall and sighed at the warmth from the heated interior. God, the warm California winters were turning him into a baby. It was only 60 outside, and Dean was already freezing. He’d have to Cas with him back to his old hometown and show him and Claire what a real winter was like.

“So…here’s the plan.” He pulled out a sheet of lined paper, half of it filled with toys Claire would be getting for Christmas, and the other half listed names and the gifts they would be reviving. “Go to the toy store and get Claire and Emma some toys, and then split up for the rest? This is the only shopping trip we’re going to make, ok? We stay until we’re both done, no matter what.”

Dean snatched the paper out of Cas’s hands and scanned the paper for his name, pouting when he didn’t find it. “Come on, Cas! Where am I?”

Cas held out his hand for the paper and shook his head in exasperation as Dean gave him back the list. “I want it to be a surprise. Are you going to tell me what you’re getting me for Christmas?”

“Of course not.”

Cas smiled in satisfaction. “All it would have said was ‘Dean Winchester- sexual favors’.”

Dean stopped in his tracks. “Cas…”

An innocent shrug was his only response.

“Fuck. Now I gotta deal with having an awkward boner.”

Cas glanced at Deans crotch, one eyebrow cocked in amusement at the slight bulge he could see forming in Deans denim. Dean was forced to zip up his jacket to cover his crotch. “So I guess sexual favors should be crossed off the list, then?”

“No!” He said a little louder than intended. He cleared his throat and tried again. “No, babe…I’m fine with sexual favors. Totally fine. As a matter of fact…we don’t need to do our shopping today, right? We can leave right now, go back to your place- or my place…doesn’t matter since we don’t have Claire- and get started on that. In fact, there are a few things I’ve been wanting to try.”

Cas shook his head and continued to pull Dean through the mall. “As tempting as that sounds, Sam and Jessica are only able to watch Claire today.”

“Ok…”Dean pouted. “But can we at least stop by the lingerie store before we head home? I wanted to pick up some panties. You liked them last week, right?”

Now it was Cas’s turn to stumble. He righted himself quickly and turned to give Dean a pointed look. “You did that on purpose.”

Dean smiled sweetly and leaned in to whisper breathily in Cas’s ear. “Maybe, maybe not…either way, it means we’re going to have some fun tonight…”

Cas shivered at the lick Dean gave his earlobe before pulling away. “Dean…”

Dean laughed. “Ok, I’ll stop.”

“You’re impossible.” Cas gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

“But you love it.” Dean reminded him with a smirk, gesturing for Cas to enter the toy store first. “It's my best quality.”

Cas shook his head and made his way to the bright pink girl's section. “I wouldn’t say it's your best quality. I much prefer your sense of loyalty and your big heart.”

Dean bit his lip in embarrassment. “Come on, Cas…what did I say about saying that kind of shit in public?”

“You’re just going to have to get used to it.” Cas murmured, steering Dean to the wall of Barbie’s and accessories. “If you think I’m going to stop telling you how amazing I think you are, then you are mistaken.”

Dean pursed his lips, fighting the smile that threatened to tip up his lips. “Whatever, babe.”

Entirely too pleased looking, Cas scrutinized the wall of dolls and pulled out his list with a sigh. “Will you help me with my list? She wants a Barbie and a car to go with it. Something pink and sparkly should do…”

Dean nodded and took the list, eyeing the items. “6 Things?”

“Yes. I’m trying not to overdo it this year since last year I feel I got her too many gifts. There will also be a few small toys in her stocking, so that should do it.”

“Three from you, three from Santa?” Dean questioned. “Sounds good to me.”

“Yes, and this weekend Tick-tock is coming back, so she’s going to leave some old toys out for him to take back to the North Pole.”

“Who the hell is Tick-tock?”

Cas smiled at him and took down a pink convertible. “Tick-tock is her elf. Are you familiar with the Elf on the Shelf?”

Dean groaned and picked up a Ken doll to examine. “Sam does that shit every year. He gets really into it, too…”

“You’ll see the fun in it soon enough, Dean.” He put the pink car in his handbasket and gave Dean a worried look. “This is the first time she’s asking for a Barbie. Should I get her another doll to go with the Barbie, or should I wait and see if she plays with it first? I’m worried that she’ll play with it for a day and then get bored.”

“You gotta get Barbie a friend, Cas.” He grabbed another doll, this one with dark hair and tan skin. “How else are you gonna play with her? It's way better with two people, trust me. She’ll love playing with you.”

The thought made Cas smile and Dean took that as a cue to place the toy in Cas’s handbasket. “I suppose you’re right. Next on the list is a Lego set. The Duplo ones.”

“No, no, no.” Dean peered at the list and shook his head. “Don’t get the Duplo ones, they’re too expensive. You can get a huge box of off-brand Legos on the internet for a way better price. It’s the same thing. I got Emma a 200 piece set for fifty bucks on her birthday. Sam hated me, but who is her favorite uncle? Me.”

Cas eyed him for a moment and gave Dean his list. “Dean, Emma is an only child. You’re her only uncle. Anything else on that list you have strong feelings about?”

Dean scanned the list. A board game they could all play together, a Belle dress (her current favorite Disney princess- thank god Elsa had been forgotten), and some toy cars were all left on the list. “Only that you should get her some diecast cars…those will last forever.”

“Noted…” Cas and Dean went through the store and collected the rest of the toys on the list. Claire loved the movie Cars, so it was a no-brainer to pick her up a Lightning McQueen car and a Cruz car to go together. Dean pouted when he realized that they didn’t have a diecast version of Mrs. Fritter, his favorite character in the third Cars movie. After a few minutes of listening to Dean rant, Cas shut him up with a kiss and shooed him off so Dean could pick out a toy or two for Emma ad Claire. He ended up finding a cool Play-Doh set that he knew Emma would love but Sam would hate. That shit would get everywhere. Keeping Cas’s preferences in mind, he tried to find something educational for Claire and ended up drabbing her a talking toy microscope that came with some cool slides, and a set of puzzles.

With a smirk, Dean caught up with Cas at the register. “Got something for Emma!”

Cas smiled and pointed to a box in the cart. “Me too.”

“A set of books?” Dean asked, eyeing the set with distaste. “You trying to turn her into Sammy?”

Cas laughed, unoffended at Deans disdain. “I’m trying to stimulate her young mind.”

“Well.” Dean waved the Play-Doh set in front of Cas. “That'll stimulate her mind too, you know…and, its fun.”

Cas shook his head. “Yes, its fun until it all gets mixed together and then you suddenly have way too much brown Play-Doh.”

Dean gasped and put his hand over his heart in mock offense. “Are you saying I shouldn’t get her the Play-Doh?”

Cas smiled and turned back to the front of the line so he could see when it was his turn. “Of course not. Just make sure you only put your name on the tag. I don’t want Sam to think I was involved in that choice.”

He gasped again, this time shoving at Cas’s back playfully. “Just for that, I’m putting your name on it too.”

Cas looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Dean. “Do that and I’m crossing off those favors.”

This time his pout was real. “No. Don’t. I’ll be good, daddy…I promise.”

Several things happened at once.

Cas physically froze, his shoulders tensing.

A loud snort came from somewhere behind Dean.

The woman at the next register paused as she was putting her purchases on the counter and gave Dean a strange look.

The lady who was working the next cash register turned red as a brick.

Dean watched it all happening. He watched as Cas froze and turned around, his face red and his eyes wide. He watched as the lady at the other register leaned towards her companion and giggled. He watched as the bored employee tried and failed to get Cas’s attention so he could make the transaction.

He’d just called Cas daddy.

Daddy.

In the middle of the fucking toy store.

Dean wanted to die. He wanted the world to swallow him into the ground where he could sulk in peace. He wanted to rewind time to before he called Cas Daddy in a public, crowded, Christmas line. Oh, god…people were going to think he’s into some kinky shit. He wasn’t. Not that there was anything wrong with a daddy kink…Dean couldn’t judge, after all. Not with a panty kink like his. God, he had sounded like a petulant child, whining for a toy!

How could he just let it slip out like that? When they’d first started dating, he’d always referred to Cas as ‘your dad’. Then, that had turned into ‘your daddy’. Somewhere along the way it just felt right to refer to Cas as just daddy whenever he was with Claire. Hell, he called Cas daddy all of the time when they were _all_ together. BUT, that was when he was with Claire and had the excuse of a child being there. No one would think twice about saying daddy when you were talking with a child around, and it just _felt_ right. Cas didn’t care and neither did Dean because to Claire, Cas was simply ‘daddy’. But Claire, that little angel, was nowhere in sight. It was just him, a highly embarrassed Cas, and a whole lot of bystanders.

Cas rushed through purchasing the toys and barely looked at Dean as he told him he’d wait for him outside the store.

Dean ignored everything but the cashier in front of him, who gave him the total and counted out the change like it was the last thing he wanted to do. Dean understood. His first (legal) job was at a Sears and the holiday season sucked balls. It almost sucked as much as having to walk out of the store and explain to Cas that: No, he didn’t have a daddy kink and that he was very, very, _very_ sorry.

Cas was in line to get a pretzel, and Dean sided up to him in silence. Not wanting to make things worse, Dean stayed silent as he waited. Cas ordered a large bag of salted pretzel bites and two containers of cheese dip for the both of them before he led the way to a small two-seated table.

Dean said nothing, only reaching to grab a few pretzel bites when Cas offered the bag. The man stayed silent, working his way through half of the bag and almost his whole container of cheese dip before he finally put the pretzel bag down with a sigh. “That made me incredibly uncomfortable, Dean.”

“Oh god…I know” he ran his hands through his hair. “I was too, babe. I’m so sorry.”

Cas worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I know some people like being called ‘Daddy’, but since I’m an actual father, I will never be able to think about that word in a sexual way…”

“That’s fine, Cas. I don’t want to call you daddy, I promise.” Dean fanned his heated skin. God, he was so embarrassed. “I’ve never done it unless I was with Claire, you know? But now I’m not sure I can ever say that word again…”

Cas nodded and let out a breath he must have been holding. “That makes me feel better. I don’t mind you calling me daddy when we are with Claire.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “I’m cool with that, babe.”

“While I was waiting for you, I had time to think. If you did have a daddy kink, we would have to discuss it and come up with something else I was comfortable with. For example, Daddy is off the table, but sir is an acceptable replacement.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he choked on his spit in his haste to inhale. “What?”

“Just as I’ve said…” Cas turned his darkening gaze to Dean. “I would have no problem with you calling me sir.”

“Are you just fucking with me, Cas?” Now Dean was hot for a whole different reason.

He didn’t say anything in reply, but his smirk was enough of an answer for him. He couldn’t believe that while he was getting all worked up and feeling like crap for embarrassing his boyfriend, Cas had just been amused by the whole thing. “You asshole. I can't believe you!”

Blue eyes narrowed in challenge. “You don’t want to call me sir?”

“Geeze. Let's go back, ok? We can finish the shopping later. Hell, we can find all of this shit on Amazon…” he stood and reached for the bags, hoping to collect them all so they could get the hell out of the mall and into a bed.

A firm grip on Deans forearm stopped him. “That wasn’t the plan.”

Dean let out a whine. “Don’t fucking tease me, babe.”

Cas licked his lips. “We have a schedule, Dean.”

“Fuck the schedule, Cas…” he hissed and pulled Cas to a standing position. “Let's get the hell out of here.”

“I have an extensive list of presents to buy today, Dean…” he crossed his arms stubbornly. “We need to finish this today.”

He groaned. “Cas.”

Cas shook his head, a pleased smirk on his full lips. “If I would have known the idea of calling me sir would have this reaction, I would have mentioned it months ago.”

Dean took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Ok. We’re splitting up. I do mine, you do yours. Meet me at the food court when you’re done.” He turned to leave, but paused and glanced over his shoulder at Cas. “And for the love of God, hurry.”

He didn’t even look back at Cas as he hurried away, heading for the nearest department store.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dean checked his phone for the third time as he impatiently tapped his foot. It was 3:24 pm. Dean had been sitting by the Mongolian Grill place for 20 minutes, Cas nowhere in sight. One of the first few things Dean had done as soon as he unloaded his bags from where they had been cutting off of his circulation (making sure his newly acquired lacy panties was at the bottom of the pile because the last thing he wanted was for the bag to be jostled and the panties to spill out…again), had been to send his boyfriend a text letting him know he was done and where Dean would be waiting for him. The second thing he had done, after making an impulsive stop at the Cinnabon, was to shoot Sam a text, double-checking that Claire was being good for them, and also ensuring that he and Cas would have a few more hours to themselves for…things.

He was roused from his positive thoughts by a bag being placed on the table in front of him. “That was a nightmare.”

“Don’t get comfortable…” he told Cas as he took the last bite of his cinnamon bun. There was no way he’d share with Cas after the stunt he pulled. The man didn’t deserve that kindness. “Let's get this shit into baby and get ourselves to your place.”

Cas sighed, but picked the bag up and began walking, leaving Dean to scramble after him. “You seem very eager, Dean.”

He scoffed. “Well, I _did_ have someone teasing me all day."

“Maybe this person wants to be taken home and fucked quick and dirty.”

He exhaled through his nose. “Shit.”

“Perhaps he’s been thinking about it since this morning.”

“Goddamnit, Cas.”

“Maybe he wants his boyfriend to make him scream.”

Dean pulled his jacket down, trying to hide his growing erection. Thank god they were almost at the impala. “Could you not do this right now?”

Cas turned to him, his eyebrow cocked. “What do you mean?”

Despite himself, Dean barked out a laugh. “Have you ever gotten the urge to slap someone?”

“You gonna slap me, Dean?” Cas asked. “Because I’m going to be honest with you…I might just like it.”

Dean froze on the spot, his whole body going still. “Fuck, Cas…this is just evil.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dean fumbled to pull his keys out of his pocket and finally succeeded unlocking his car. “I was going to put on the panties and everything for you…”

“Don’t worry, that’s still an option.” Cas appeared thoughtful. “Or maybe I could wear them. I’ve always wondered what that would look like. We’re about the same size, right?”

His white-knuckled grip flexed on the steering wheel as he pulled out of the parking spot. “This isn’t right, Cas. I thought you loved me.”

“Of course I do.” He reached over and gripped Deans thigh.

Thank god the ride to Cas’s house was a short ten minutes. He pulled baby into the driveway and hurried to turn the car off. He contemplated getting started then and there, but Cas’s neighbor Naomi already hated him and it would be his luck that she would walk out and see Cas straddling him in the car. Instead, he threw open the door, popped his trunk, and loaded every last bag into his arms. “Just unlock the damn door, Cas.”

He smirked and did as he was told, entering the house and flipping on the lights.

Dean set all of his bags down near the door except for one and took the lingerie into the kitchen. Cas was already digging through the refrigerator for a snack. His ass, one of Deans favorite parts of his if he was being honest with himself, was arched and Dean knew Cas was already back to teasing him.

The panties could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I have finals next week, so don't expect much from me. After that, I have like 6 weeks off before the Spring semester starts, so get ready!
> 
> And of course, comments always make my day better. Consider leaving me comment and lettimg me know what you thought!
> 
> P.s.- This story MIGHT be based on a true story...(Both the daddy part, and having a child that thinks that hardboiled eggs are raw)


End file.
